


Remadora Hamilton AU

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hamilton AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: The Tonks family is hosting this year's November ball for all of the aristocratic families to show off their daughters. It just so happens that General Alastor Moody sent his right-hand man to deliver an emergency message to another general, Ted Tonks, on that same day. When he catches the eye of the general's daughter, her friends just have to introduce them.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Remadora Hamilton AU

Tonks: I don't want to go to this stupid ball, mama! I can't even dance!

Andromeda: We are hosting, it's your party, you're going, end of discussion.

Tonks: So you can parade me around to a bunch of aristocrats like a lamb at the market?

Andromeda: Nymphadora-

Tonks: Don't call me Nymphadora!

Andromeda: Dora, sweetie, you have to find a suitable husband. Your aunts are all over me about marrying you off!

Tonks: I don't even like your sisters!

Andromeda: Well, they'll both be here tonight and I expect you to be on your best behavior.

Tonks: You are going to be disappointed because you should know better than to expect that of me.

Andromeda: I'm not going to be disappointed, you are going to play nice.

Tonks: Fine.

Andromeda: Now go into your room with the other girls and get ready. Remember to wear the wig and the burgundy dress.

Tonks: I'll morph my hair brown and make it go down to my waist and wear the blue dress. I hate wigs and the burgundy dress is far too long and frilly. I'll trip.

Andromeda: Fine, as long as you look presentable. But your Aunt Narcissa is going to be all over you for this.

Tonks: I don't care.

*Tonks walked out of the room and Andromeda let out an exasperated sigh. Her daughter was being impossible! First, it was wanting the Weasley girl to be presented at the ball despite her social status, then, it was her showing disdain for every suitor who tried to woo her, and today alone it had been the dress, the wig, the dancing, the party environment, and the fact that everyone they invited was too stuck up. She was starting to believe Nymphadora didn't even want a party. Why had she and Ted agreed to host the November ball? This was the one day a year all of the wealthy families came together to present their daughters and the hosting family's child was supposed to be the belle of the ball. Unfortunately, it looked like Nymphadora was never going to find a husband. Andromeda had no choice but to write to the general for advice.*

The letter:

General Moody,

I trust you remember my daughter, Nymphadora. You said you admired her stubbornness, passion, wit, humor, and devotion to the revolutionary cause, but I fear these things will be her downfall. No respectable young man would marry a woman like that. They want somebody a bit more toned down. I need help ensuring that my daughter doesn't wind up a spinster.

Sincerely, Andromeda Tonks.

*Alastor Moody thought for a minute on what to write back, but his aide-de-camp entered and interrupted his brainstorming.*

Remus: Your excellency, Lutenient Colonel Black wishes to speak with you concerning the party at his cousin's house tonight. A few others are also going, or in James's case, his son is going.

Moody: All of your friends are off to a party tonight and you're not going?

Remus: I don't have an invitation, sir. I trust you know they wouldn't want anyone of my kind or class around.

*Moody had an idea. He just had to get his right-hand man to that party and Nymphadora would have someone to balance her out. *

Moody: Well, too bad for them, because I have something for you to bring to General Tonks immediately. I'd save it until tomorrow, but it, unfortunately, cannot wait.

Remus: Are you sure they'll be okay with me delivering it? Given my... condition?

Moody: It has to be you. Try to dress nicely.

Remus: But sir-

Moody: No buts! I'll write a letter and you will deliver it tonight.

Remus: Yes sir.

* Meanwhile, Tonks was in her room with a few of the other girls who were to be presented that night. They were getting ready.*

Fleur: How's my dress? Is it salmon or does it look too orange?

Tonks: You look great, you'll be the envy of the party, you're a great catch. Anyway, does this dress show off too much? I'm not wearing a corset because that's uncomfortable and I quite enjoy breathing.

Fleur: You can't just go without a corset!

Tonks: I can, and I'm going to. I don't need to look perfect because people are just after my dowry. Maybe this will even ward off potential suitors.

Fleur: You are foolish. If anything, they want to see you wearing less clothing than is customary.

Tonks: Fleur!

Fleur: What? It's true.

Ginny: You're lucky. I don't even have a dowry. You guys had to fight tooth and nail just to invite me, and now nobody here is going to want me.

Tonks: Don't be silly! You're beautiful and sweet. You'll be the belle of the ball.

Fleur: Second to me, of course. You'll almost be the belle of the ball. You especially can't expect to attract much attention in a cotton dress.

Ginny: It's the best one I have.

Tonks: You can borrow one of mine if you'd like. My mother had this burgundy silk dress made just for tonight, but I'd probably trip over it. This is your first ball as a young woman, so you need to look showstopping.

Ginny: It's beautiful, but I couldn't bear to steal the attention from you.

Tonks: I don't want attention on me, but if you're going to insist, I have some simpler ones. How about you borrow this yellow one? It'll bring out your eyes and contrast nicely against your hair.

*Ginny tried on the yellow dress and it fit perfectly. The three girls opted to style their own hair rather than wear wigs. Once they were all ready, they went downstairs. Tonks stood near the door and prepared to greet a slew of people she didn't even like. Her aunts entered the house and Narcissa immediately began heckling her outfit.*

Narcissa: There will be men here tonight, Nymphadora! Do you want them to see you in such a simple garment?

Tonks: Yeah. It's more comfortable than the burgundy dress and I'm not going to trip.

Narcissa: You aren't even wearing a wig!

Bellatrix: Why are you being so difficult? Do you wish to bring shame upon this family?

Tonks: Nothing would bring me more joy than to bring shame upon this family.

Andromeda: Dora, behave. She's just a little nervous.

*An hour later, all of the guests had arrived. She talked to her cousin, Sirius, for a bit and lingered off to the side. She wasn't really a dancer due to her clumsiness. A man she didn't recognize was talking to her father and it appeared he had been invited to stay longer. Tonks rushed over to Ginny and Fleur.*

Tonks: Do you see that man over there in the brown jacket?

Fleur: Yes, he's very underdressed, why?

Tonks: He's kind of cute.

Ginny: Oh my goodness, you have a crush on him!

Tonks: I do not! Crushes are for children. He's caught my eye, that's all.

Fleur: I'm on it.

Tonks: Wait, no. What are you doing?

*Fleur made her way across the room to Remus and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.*

Fleur: Let's get right to business. My friend thinks you're cute. You should ask her to dance.

Remus: I- what?

Fleur: See that girl over there? The one in the blue? You should talk to her. Come with me.

*Fleur grabbed Remus by the arm and pulled him over to a heavily blushing Tonks, who was hiding behind Ginny. *

Fleur: Ginny, why don't you and I go talk to those guys over there?

Ginny: Oh, yeah. We should. *whispering to Tonks* Good luck!

Tonks: I'm sorry about them. They just like to tease.

Remus: Oh, it's fine. I'm sorry you got stuck with me as the person they teased you about. I'll go back over there.

Tonks: Now wait just a minute. You aren't seriously going back over to your friends without telling me your name, are you?

Remus: Remus Lupin.

Tonks: You're the general's right-hand man!

Remus: It isn't that big of a deal. I just write things for him and deliver messages.

Tonks: Not a big deal? Everybody reads your writings! You're the smartest man in the continental army! You're best friends with my cousin and I didn't recognize you! This is really embarrassing!

Remus: Your cousin? Oh my stars, you're Nymphadora Tonks. The whole reason I came here tonight was to deliver a message to your father!

Tonks: Don't call me Nymphadora or I'll punch you in the nose.

Remus: Message received. What do I call you instead?

Tonks: Tonks, or Dora, or in your case, you can call me yours. If that's what you want, I mean. I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that.

Remus: *blushing furiously*I- I like Dora. I mean, that sounds like a nice name. I think I'll call you that. Anyway, I think I'm going to go.

Tonks: I'm not really a dancer, but for you, I'd make an exception if you wanted to stick around a moment longer.

Remus: Given your age and my age and my status and yours, I believe it would be improper.

Tonks: What would be improper is to deny a lady a dance when she asked you so directly, especially in her father's home.

Remus: I don't think you understand. You don't want me. I come with a lot of extra problems. I'm not worth your time.

Tonks: Just one dance. It will only take about five minutes.

Remus: You don't understand. *whispering* I'm a werewolf.

Tonks: And I'm asking you for a dance.

Remus: You still want it?

Tonks: Yes. *extending her hand* I'm dead clumsy, so let me apologize in advance in case I trip.

Remus: Well, I hear you're pretty stubborn too, so I guess there's no point in saying no to one dance.

Tonks: Perfect.

*They went out onto the dance floor and began dancing. Tonks stumbled a couple of times, but she didn't fall. As the dance progressed, they moved closer to each other. Remus tightened his grip around her waist. When the song ended, they went their separate ways. Remus ran over to Sirius and James. Tonks rushed to the side of the ballroom, where she could watch the rest of the partygoers from the sidelines. Ginny appeared to have found a dance partner. He was none other than Harry Potter, the son of a French marquis. Fleur appeared to be enamored with Ginny's eldest brother, Bill, but that was no surprise to anyone at the party. Once the ball was over, Tonks, Ginny, and Fleur went upstairs to discuss the events of that night.*

Tonks: That was amazing!

Fleur: Wow, somebody's in a good mood! I thought you hated these things. Did you do a lot of dancing tonight?

Tonks: I only danced once, but my head is still spinning!

Ginny: Was it the soldier Fleur sent your way?

Tonks: Yes, but he wasn't just any soldier. He was the aide-de-camp to the general! I think I've actually found a suitor I don't hate!

Ginny: I also met somebody tonight. He was so romantic! He told me that what I lack in status, I make up for in beauty and wit. *sigh* He said he'd write to me tonight!

Tonks: Oh, how exciting!

Fleur: I have made my final choice of who I am to marry. Bill Weasley approached my father tonight and asked for my hand!

Ginny: *face falling* Wait, we're going to be sisters?

Fleur: I know! It will be fantastic!

Ginny: Oh, joy. Anyway, I better change into my own dress so I can go home.

Tonks: Oh, of course.

*Meanwhile, Remus was sitting with Sirius and James discussing the ball.*

Remus: I've never met anyone like her! I mean, she asked me to dance! Ladies almost never ask. They usually wait for us to ask them.

Sirius: Well, my cousin isn't like most other ladies.

Remus: I can tell. She sure is something.

James: You've fallen in love with her, haven't you?

Remus: What?

James: How cute! You're absolutely smitten with her! You know, I met Lily at a ball just like that one.

Remus: I can't be with Dora. She deserves better.

Sirius: And yet she spent the whole night staring at you.

Remus: She did, didn't she? What should I do?

James: Send her a letter! You can borrow my owl.

Remus: Okay, I will. 

*Soon, they were exchanging letters nightly. About a month later, Remus knocked on the door to her house and spoke with her father. Tonks watched and tried not to cry as Remus and Ted discussed her future. *

Ted: Be true.

Remus: Wait, you're actually letting me marry her?

Ted: I've seen how happy you make my daughter. I want that kind of happiness for her for the rest of her life.

Remus: Thank you, sir! You won't regret this.

* Tonks ran to Remus and hugged him tightly. This marked a new chapter in both of their lives, and their story had only just begun.*


End file.
